1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to memory control and in particular to memory write and read control for producing parallel consecutive output data from serial input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of image processing, image filtering for resolution conversion or enhancing contrast is usually performed by using a filter having parallel input taps and a single output. Therefore, it is necessary to convert serial image data to parallel and consecutive image data.
In general, such parallel consecutive image data can be produced by data tapped from a plurality of line buffers or flip-flops which are connected in serial.
Since undesired input pixel data are, however, sequentially transferred to the parallel input taps of the filter, it is necessary to select desired input pixel data by controlling the line buffers or the flip-flops. Further, there are cases where the filtered pixel data are not sequentially produced. Therefore an output buffer following the filter is needed.